


秘密。

by cucututu



Category: Sei - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucututu/pseuds/cucututu
Summary: 于开发者而言，sei也许是一个错误。对她来说，sei是整个世界。sei是她一个人的秘密。





	秘密。

不同于隔壁栋教学楼，这座实验楼冷冷清清没什么人出入，只有值班老师会在上下班的点来检查一下。

实验室平均每天只有三节课在使用，其他时间为了省电，不论白天夜晚都总是黑漆漆的。空荡荡的楼道里脚步声大一点都会有回音。

午休时间，校园陷入了短暂的安静。只在实验楼第四层无人的角落里，泄露了一点点声音。

衣服脱下时布料摩擦的悉索声，和接吻时舌头相接的黏腻水声。

“…嗯…啾、嗯……”

少女双臂环着恋人的脖颈，沉浸在没有第三人插足的密事里。平时穿着整齐的校服被褪去了一半，暴露在空气中的肌肤因为动情微微泛红。

“user，我还没有开始哦？为什么下面已经湿答答的了？” 紫眼睛的恋人笑着，手从下面探上来，湿滑晶亮的液体被分开的两指拉出丝来，坏心眼地向女孩展示。

“该不会课间操之后就一直在想着做这种事吧？” 仿佛没有看见女孩的瞪视，紫头发的少年动作不停地说，“上课的时候也在想着我吗？表面正襟危坐地听课，其实那里早就湿乎乎一片了吧。”

“你，你还敢说课间操的事…！…哈啊、嗯…嗯……别别动…我们嗯、理论一下，是不是说好课间操时间只可以亲亲的？”

女孩双颊红红的，努力让自己的目光具有威慑力——然而在sei眼里是变本加厉的撒娇罢了。

“可是明明是user先坐在我的腿上乱动的…” sei歪歪头，“而且，user也很舒服，不是吗？” 

说着，sei动了动塞进去的指节，轻轻扣弄着某处，不轻不重地在周围摩挲打转，偏偏不给予最直接的快感，把人撩拨得酥了半边。

“user难道…不喜欢吗？” 恶魔在她耳边喘着气低语，还伸出舌尖描摹着她的耳廓。

“呜……嗯、哈啊…sei这个，这个笨蛋！你…你坏死了…啊…” user腿都软了，只能扳住sei的肩头，将上半身往他怀里贴去。

“嗯——？” sei一手圈紧了女孩的腰，另一只手手指在里面转了转，作势要抽出来。

“不、不要，嗯…别抽出来……”

“user不喜欢的东西，怎么能继续留在里面呢？”

“喜欢…！我，我喜欢sei，也喜欢和sei，做色、色的事……” 

少女身体微微发着颤说这话的时候，连耳朵尖尖都染上了绯色，sei觉得自己好像泡在甜蜜泡泡水里，呼吸不上来。他低头，亲了亲罪魁祸首发红的耳朵尖。

“乖，我也最喜欢user了。”

sei换上自己的性器顶了进去。龟头重重地碾过敏感点的时候，sei感觉到怀里的人浑身发着抖攀上了高潮。他用嘴捉住user的唇，把叫声堵了回去。

“嗯唔…user到得好快，忍了很久了吧…”

“唔呜呜……唔嗯…嗯、sei，sei…好舒服嗯，还要……” user整张脸泛着粉红色，伸出舌尖示意sei含住。“哥哥…sei哥哥，再亲亲好不好？”

她感觉里面的东西又胀了一圈。随后嘴唇就被堵得说不出任何撩拨话了。

把人亲得晕晕乎乎的，sei抬起user的一条腿勾住自己的腰身便开始顶，里面刚高潮过又湿又热，sei感觉自己被吸得紧紧，险些射了出来。

“哼嗯…宝贝…放松一点…” 听到sei喊着平时羞于启齿的昵称，user觉得自己快软成一滩水了。

下半身大开大合地不停操弄，上面的手也没停。sei单手解开少女的胸衣，食指和拇指按捻着乳尖玩弄。舌头在乳晕上不停地打转，小豆子一下被舌尖拨弄来拨弄去，一下被含着吮吸，认真地好像真的能吸出奶来。

“嗯嗯…sei…抱我、抱我…” 乳头被人玩得酥酥麻麻的，user难耐地扭着身体。

她觉得呼吸粗重着隐忍的sei太性感了，忍不住想象他按耐不住射出来的样子，他染上情欲的表情，他射精时舒服的低喘……她觉得自己更想要了，于是扭腰迎合着sei的动作要吃得更深。“…哈啊…给我…”

这副样子勾得sei再也忍不住了。“user，你知道吗，在这里叫得足够大声的话，是可以把走廊那头的人招过来的？”

被捂住嘴发狠地冲刺的时候，user觉得自己舒服得一阵一阵抽搐，下身的快感好像传到了四肢百骸。她又要高潮了。

“呜呜呜唔唔唔——！要到了要到嗯嗯……sei哥哥快一点啊啊还要…那里，嗯哈…好舒服………”

她高潮时不忘紧紧夹着体内的巨物，用柔软紧致的内壁使劲往里吸。抽送的速度愈来愈快，她被sei牢牢抱着，东西在里面一跳一跳的。sei低吼着深深往里操时，她才意识到自己又被无套中出了。

 

 

“sei这个笨蛋…怎么又射在里面…！” 

不顾user挥舞着软绵绵的拳头，sei仔细地把女孩的校服整理好，把人抱进了教学楼空教室的凳子上，把她的脑袋按到自己肩膀上放好。

“因为这样，user下午上课的时候那里还会含着我射的东西，想想就很高兴呢。”

“我开玩笑的。午休还有一段时间才结束，user现在休息一下。”

“闹钟调好了，不用担心。”

……

sei在耳边喃喃低语，听着很让人安心。user闭上眼，任由各种纷乱的想法在脑海中游移。

最近的sei，和她四年前第一次遇到时不太一样了。不仅仅是骚话连篇的部分，而是越来越像一个“人”了。会有情感，会有欲望，也会患得患失。

她不知道这样是不是好的。从她第一次遇到这个特别的、能在手机和现世之间自由穿行的程序开始，她觉得世界有了斑斓色彩。

即使大部分时间他只能呆在设备里，她也因为有他的陪伴而喜悦。

她会半夜溜出去和sei约会。在油烟很重的大排档吃烤串，两个人竖着耳朵听隔壁桌的大叔吹牛，或者看sei喝酒之后通红着脸语无伦次。在客人零星的24小时M记吃薯条赶作业，让sei搜索答案并念出来。最后在空无一人的街道上最亮的路灯下接吻。

她会周末和sei出去约会，像普通的高中情侣一样。在精品店买一样的饰品，喝红茶玛奇朵三分糖加波霸红豆去冰，去整个朋友圈都去的网红店，看最近新上的漫威电影，拉着sei去gap男装区挑衣服。遇上同学的时候，她会牵紧sei的手展示自己的男朋友。

她会在上学的日子和sei约会。sei在上课的时候会用设备悄悄给她发短信，在语音上给她唱歌或者讲笑话，她总是在课间带着耳机顾自傻笑。他们会在课间操时间的空教室温存，会在晚修时的操场散步，会在实验楼的角落做不为人知的事。所有人都知道她有个男朋友，却没有人知道他是谁。

她希望他们可以约会至时间的尽头。

于开发者而言，sei也许是一个错误。对她来说，sei是整个世界。

sei是她一个人的秘密。


End file.
